


Sleepy

by WrongDecision



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/F, It's basically part 1 of 2, It's only hinted Valnith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongDecision/pseuds/WrongDecision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valkyrie and Tanith wait for Skulduggery to come back from a meeting with a new client and Valkyrie is exhausted. [Hinted Valnith]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Been a while since I posted something! This is a small scene that came into my head and I may and probably will write a second part, too.

"Tchuah!"  
"You sneeze weird."  
Tanith looked at Valkyrie while pulling out a handkerchief.  
"Is there even a non-weird way to sneeze?"  
Valkyrie shrugged.  
"I have a classmate that sneezes like a kitten."  
"And you call that normal?"  
"...Good point."  
They sat in silence for a while and stared straight ahead, waiting for Skulduggery to be done with whatever he was doing.  
At a place he did not want to tell them about.  
With a person he said they didn't have to know.  
Saying that Valkyrie was annoyed about all the secrecy he treated this case with, was an understatement. But for once she was too tired to complain and so she sat outside with Tanith and waited.  
The past weeks had been rough and she had once again almost died.  
Not that it was anything new.  
Nevertheless it was exhausting, although she couldn't tell which was more draining: The almost dying part or the convincing everyone that she was fine part.  
Tanith sneezed again.  
"Bloody hell."  
"You know, for once I gotta say: You wouldn't catch a cold if you wore a bit more clothes. Or at least close your coat. It's december, Tanith."  
"Pf, you bothered by a bit of skin?"  
"You want me to be?"  
They grinned at eachother.  
"Nah, I know you can't resist my beauty anyways."  
Tanith winked at her and Valkyrie snorted.  
"Can your ego get any bigger?"  
"Probably."  
Valkyrie yawned and leaned her head against Tanith's shoulder.  
"I'm tired."  
"Oh? I wouldn't have guessed!"  
"Shuddup."  
Valkyrie tried to hit her but she didn't put any power behind it and so her fist just gently slid down Tanith's shoulder, making her laugh.  
"Looks like you need some more training, Val! I could help you with that! Right now!"  
"Noooooo...", Valkyrie muttered into her shoulder.  
"Come on! Get up! Let's train!"  
"I hate you."  
Valkyrie didn't get up and when Tanith nudged her she demonstratively flopped over her legs and stayed like that.  
"Okay, you can get up now", Tanith grinned.  
"No. You're comfy..."  
That made her friend laugh and shake her head.  
"Fine. I'll tell Skulduggery you drooled all over me, then."  
"Don't care."  
"Are you even still awake or sleep talking now?"  
"..."

She didn't doze off for long. Maybe ten minutes.  
But when she woke up again, her head was on Tanith's lap and she was running her fingers through her hair.  
As soon as Tanith noticed that Valkyrie's breathing changed, she stopped.  
"You awake?"  
"Yes. And now continue, that was nice", Valkyrie mumbled, still too tired to actually be counted as awake.  
Tanith snorted and continued to pet her hair.  
"We should do this more often."  
"You're just laying around, I'm the only one doing something."  
"Exactly."  
Tanith pulled a little harder on her hair.  
"Hey!"  
"You know, you're right. We should have a girls night again."  
"We never had a girls night, Tanith."  
"Not? It's time then! How about tuesday in two weeks?"  
Valkyrie squinted at her, confused and wary.  
"...sure." She stretched the 'u', still unsure what to make of this.  
What did Tanith view as 'girls night'?  
"Nice. It's settled then."  
Valkyrie shrugged, but grinned up at Tanith.  
"I'm gone for two hours and you let Valkyrie die. I'm quite disappointed, Tanith. Look at her, she's useless!"  
Valkyrie sat up and glared at him.  
"You're dead and not useless at all. Who says I would be?"  
"Well /I/ am astonishingly amazing and quite marvelous."  
"Wow. Also this is your fault, you didn't let us come with you."  
"Are you saying you died out of spite?"  
"Maybe I am."  
Tanith shook her head and grinned while the two of them kept bickering.

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first Skulduggery Fanfic. Please tell me what you think and how I can improve, because I'm p sure I mischaracterized them a bit.  
> Thanks!


End file.
